A six month effort is proposed to develop a 3-channel computer protoboard system for hand-control in quadriplegic (spinal cord injured) subjects. Phase IA will result in a first generation prototype and Phase IB will result in the second generation. The literature is reviewed with respect to recent advances in closed-loop functional electrical stimulation and movement of paralyzed muscles. Particular attention is directed towards hand-control. The rudimentary hand-control developed at Wright State University indicates the feasibility of the approach. Commercial possibilities are identified. The relationship of Phase I prototype development to an expanded Phase II study is outlined. The experimental design involves accepted, state-of-the-art technology and consists of: Shoulder-myoelectric control, surface muscle sensing and stimulation, modern electrode technology, computer control technology, and "visual" closed-loop control. The experimental protocol is proposed to satisfy the specific aims and includes: Design and development of a first generation hand-control system, functional testing on two normal subjects, design and development of a second generation system, functional testing on normal and quadriplegic patients, development of the hand-control software, and documentation and reporting of results. The system will be developed as a type zero servo-mechanism and breadboarded on an AT&T computer board (in FORTH language). Subject testing will be extremely limited (only as necessary to develop the prototype).